ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Cartoon Animal Town/List of Cartoon Animal Town episodes
Season 1 (2019) #Junk in the Park - There's too much junk in the national park, a group of cleaners must treat the fault guys. #Going Nutty - Chip and Dale comes to the Ark Departments and causes problem to the residents, mainly Lola Loud. #Gold Dust Beverage - During a night, George and Linda are going to have fun at a casino club. Meanwhile, Donald, Daisy, Tweety, Itchy and Scratchy are kidnapped by a group of country bears. #Plastic Surgery - Mickey, Minnie, Bugs and Lola Bunny are hired by the doctors to work as surgeons. #Animals in the Hood - TBD. #A Piece of the Death - When Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble begin a Mob business, Fred hires Minnie to make it legal, but when he's sent to court for violating the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act, Minnie must defend him. Meanwhile, #The Deep Chaos - TBD. #Mouse Meets World - TBD. #Midnight Attack - TBD. #Point to Point - TBD. #Hot Tub Trouble - Spike takes a nice warm bath, but Tom and Jerry wreck the water pipes in the basement, forcing Spike to call Goofy for help to fix the pipes. Meanwhile, the ATF surround Yogi Bear's cave and charge Boo Boo with eco-terrorism. The high profile case is assigned to Minnie who devotes herself to Boo Boo's defense. #Nightmare in the Main Street - TBD. #Operation: Spiritual - TBD. # #Ren's Killing Me! - Ren becomes a Mr. Hyde-esque werewolf after mistakely drinking a potion created by Sandy (confusing it with a soda), when Mickey and Minnie forced him to be more nicer to Stimpy. Meanwhile, after winning an millionth dollar, Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob, Porky, Petunia and Squidward on a clam fishing trip. An over eager SpongeBob accidentally hooks the dollar with his fishing line and throws it out into the water, where a shark eats it. Mr. Krabs becomes obsessed and desperately tries to regain his lost dollar. #Accommodation for a Bear and a Seal - Tired of much warm in the Ark Departaments, Sneezly and Breezly are going to a snowy area to stay. Meanwhile, TBD. #Pet Peeve - TBD. #The Wizard of Fuck - A parody of The Wizard of Oz, where the cast as the characters. #Dude, Where's Uranus? - TBD. # #Operation: K.I.S.S. - TBD. #Screwy and Wanted - Tired of Kevin and Wendy's pranks, Elmer makes a false police report for stealing his collection's golden gunshot, which George and Linda must to rescue them. Meanwhile, Heloise tries to use a love potion to make Jimmy in love with her, but it backfires when Ignatz drinks it by mistake. #Snowball: White and Fluffy - SpongeBob adopts a pet dog, who ends up being an evil being trying to collect testiacles. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears become the Berenstein Rangers after learning that the world itself is threatened by a space witch. #History with Bobo - Bobo tells his own stupid, nonsensical versions of historical events. # #Swiper the Hunter - Swiper becomes a hunter, but realizes he is killing "innocent" forest animals' parents. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs has a mid-life crisis when he realizes that he is old. #I Pronounce You Husband and Pinky - Pinky and the Brain, posing as a gay couple, become President (Brain) and Vice President (Pinky) of G.L.A.D. (G'ay and '''L'esbian 'A'dvocates and 'D'efenders) in a new world domination plan. #Bo and Lanolin's Accidental Time Travel - Bo causes trouble for himself and Lanolin when he accidentally causes them both to be transported back in time to the 1940s, where they meet their great-great-grandfather. Meanwhile, Squidward goes to neighbor town Old Town to recording Mr. Pickles' doghouse and to prove once and for all that the Evil Dog from his stories is real, but gets more than he bargained for. # #Itchy the Musketeer - Using Walter's new invention, Itchy travels to 14th century France, which he becomes a musketeer. Meanwhile, Plankton teams up with Verminious Snaptrap to get the Krabby Patty formula and rule the world. #Nice Bovine Badass Bird - Cow tries to giving Chicken the "best birthday gift ever" until Mr. Goat kidnaps her. Meanwhile, Pinky becomes a popular guru in India, which Brain tries to exploit in his latest plan. #Hero or What? - Roy tries to become a superhero, only to have two strangers steal his thunder by becoming heroes too and becoming more popular. Meanwhile, Brother and Sister get traumatized after seeing The Passion of the Christ, which Billiam and Margaret decide to get their money back. #Peppa Pig Must Die - George and Linda get mad when Melissa gets mesmerized by a cartoon called Peppa Pig, mainly because Peppa is a psychopath who frecuently kills people. They later discover the cartoon is one of Plankton's plans. Meanwhile, while searching a job, Stimpy, Jimmy and Heloise unintentionally cause a 'battle of personas' between Daffy and Brian. # #Black and White Drunken! - A group of black and white cartoon animals from a totally-abandoned neighborhood country moved to Animaltown to know the modern color and founding a black and white avenue for the colorized characters. #Revenge of the Pets - Gary and Pluto decide to a club for pets and left their owners anguished and pale. Meanwhile, Lola Loud learns about Heloise's crush on Jimmy and uses it to her advantage, forcing Heloise to find a secret to use against Lola Loud. #A New Kind of Vehicle - The Doggies accidentally purchased a new car that resulted to be fake. #Going West - Brian tells the story about a relative of him in the 1800s, and how he saved a Old West town from the dastardly villain Dead Eye Plankton. #Throw the Melons - In a comedy show, Yakko, Wakko and Dot come up to tell unneccesary jokes. #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town - Mickey and Minnie host a talk show to replay the best of the first season of Cartoon Animal Town. Season 2 (2020) #Suck'em Up - #Federated Forces - #Cereal Brawl - #The Sex in a Rocket - #Digital Smoking - #Junk Food are Trash!! - #The Migration of the Movie Cartoons (TBD 2020) - 10 citizens from neighbor city Zootopia came to migrate to Animaltown, after deciding to take a break from their lives in Zootopia. #Luck for Doggies - #Kung-Fu Ass - #Book of the Weirdness - #Interdimensional Slap-Out - Mickey and Minnie are accidentally messed to a interdimensional trouble, where they got catastrophic frequences. #Problem of the Anniversary Gift - Minnie tries to find a anniversary gift for Mickey, but she have to deal with Heloise "helping" her. Meanwhile, Billiam and Margaret rent Brother and Sister to Swiper in order to give them an example. #Krabs vs. Plankton - When Plankton slips and falls on some water at the Krusty Krab, he sues Mr. Krabs for failing to post a wet floor sign. If Plankton wins the case, he will be awarded everything that Mr. Krabs' owns, including the secret Krabby Patty recipe formula and the Ark Departments' deed. Only Mickey and Minnie can defend Mr. Krabs, after the same floor injures Mr. Krabs' high-priced lawyer. Meanwhile, after getting her new invention's blueprints "stolen", Heloise convinces Sandy to teach her karate. #Mouse Hard - To help pass time while posing in a holiday nativity scene, Orson tells Booker and Sheldon his own version of one of his favorite holiday stories, "Die Hard". In Orson's version, when a television cable company is taken hostage on Christmas Eve by a group of terrorists led by Ren, a barefoot Mickey - wearing a tank-top much like the one Bruce Willis wore in the movie - must endure window-shattering shoot-outs and fist fights with the terrorists to save Minnie, in a parody of the greatest holiday-themed blockbuster movie ever told. # #Roy's Party Favour - TBD. #Call of the Crazy Goat - TBD. #The Wedding Day - Goofy mistakenly receives an invitation to a wedding, only to causing mischief with his clumsiness. Meanwhile, TBD. #Con-Man Rooster - Roy begins fooling celebrities with his cheating items, so the police must stop him before he became rich and famous. Meanwhile, Tyler and Karen got kidnapped by the mafia, the rest of the Doggies must rescue them with Squidward's reluctant help. # #Super Bendy 500 (TBD 2020) - Everybody in the Ark Departments participe a Wacky Races-like race to win the Golden Bowl Cup at 500. Meanwhile, Roy Rooster is stealing on the mall and the police must stop him. #26 Shorts Featuring the Cast (TBD 2020) - A series of short skits, each showing a brief slice of life in Animaltown. #Who Stealed Chilly Willy? (TBD 2020) - Roy unwittingly gets in a penguin-napping when it comes to many attempts in order to get on a TV show. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick faces a jellybee who keeps bullying them. #Commercial Gets Away (TBD 2020) - Convinced by Mickey and Minnie, Mr. Krabs decides to make a commercial of the Krusty Krab starring himself as a crab version of Plankton, becoming popular and deciding using his own image in the restaurant, but Plankton and Ignatz join forces to steal a VHS cassette with a second commercial, only to be chased by the police. Meanwhile, the Warners stalk Ren after he indirectly and unknowingly saved their lives. #Curse of the Mice (TBD 2020) - Mickey and Minnie are cursed by an old and homeless owl with a glass in his eye and strange clothing, after Mickey accidentally insulted him, ending with their bodies being switched. Meanwhile, Lanolin is chased by a lovesick stalker and tries to get rid of him. #Swiper's Mind Changing (TBD 2020) - Swiper goes to visit a doctor to clear his mind to forget how he starts steal and killing people. Meanwhile, Jimmy successfully passes his driving exam and it goes to his head, which makes Heloise very jealous, as Jimmy repeatedly rubs his license on her face, causing Heloise to lose her temper. # #Animaltown Movie Awards (TBD 2020) - Orson, as a Deems Taylor-esque Master of Ceremonies, shows the audience three movie parodies while hosting a award ceremony: On My Ark (a parody of road films), Animal Wars (a parody of the first three Star Wars films) and Paranormal Goof Activity (a parody of horror films). #Curse of the Savage Squid (TBD 2021) - Squidward goes savage and starts attack people, so Mickey and Minnie must calm him to take on a palace. Meanwhile, Lola Loud works to get a good photo in the Animaltown Elementary School's yearbook. #Rocky and Bullwinkle's Party House (TBD 2021) - Rocky and Bullwinkle plan to do a party in their apartment. Meanwhile, Goofy is hired by Mr. Krabs to work in the Krusty Krab as the janitor due to not paying the bill. #Roy and Jimmy (TBD 2021) - Heloise is shocked to see Jimmy befriending with Roy. However, in a party, "Jimmy" becomes Mr. Goat. #The Legend of the Tick-Tock Crocodile (TBD 2021) - Mr. Krabs meets a screwball pirate captain parrot who tells him about his quest to find the legendary Tick-Tock Crocodile. Meanwhile, after registering for gifts at a department store and having a fraudulent wedding to obtain gifts, Lola is arrested and sentenced to six months of juvenile detention. #KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection (Part One) (TBD 2022) - Everybody from the Ark Departments are going to Las Vegas for a expo, they revealed that Mr. Krabs and the chefs were kidnapped mysteriously. #KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection (Part Two) (TBD 2022) - Mickey, Minnie and their friends travel worldwide to find evidences of the kidnappings. #KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection (Part Three) (TBD 2022) - Mickey, Minnie and the others join forces with the citizens of Animaltown to save the chefs (and Mr. Krabs too) and reveal the guy who is behind: Plankton. # #The Racists Gang (TBD 2022) - #Squidward the Ruler of the Human Kids (TBD 2023) - In another plan to prove Mr. Pickles is real, Squidward joins forces with the Harvey Girls and the Bloogey Boys to catch him in his lair, but they end up receiving various unfortunate consequences in the process. Meanwhile, Dr. Von Goosewing, along with his new invisible ray, invades the Ark Departaments in another attempt to kill Heloise. #Goodhearted War (TBD 2022) - #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 2 (TBD 2022) - Season 3 (2022) #Party Animals - Squidward becomes the star of his own public access TV show, but everybody annoys him while he tries to interviewing his guests. Meanwhile, #A Seal in the Ark - Everybody in the Ark Departments must take care of a seal, but this makes Pluto and Gary jealous. Meanwhile, Rabbit is visited by his friends from the 100 Acres Wood, to Lola Loud's dismay. #Lola's Bad Day in 100 Acres Wood - When Rabbit gets angry with Lola Loud for she did to Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Kanga and Roo in the events of their subplot from A Seal in the Ark, he forces her to get psychological help from Dr. Mr. Horse, making her telling about her past to Mr. Horse. #*'''Note: The episode serves a parody to the Ren and Stimpy controversial 2003 reboot episode Ren Seeks Help. #Drone-napping - Roy kidnaps Chopper to use for making metals and Matias and Antonia must rescue him. Meanwhile, Kevin and Wendy accidentally find the wreck of a lost ship called Mauna Loa. #Inspector Lanolin - After being framed for stealing the Krabby Patty's secret ingredient, Lanolin is given a opportunity to clean her name to finding the real culprit. Meanwhile, Plankton steals Sandy's fur to disguise himself as Sandy and get the Krabby Patty formula. # #Mr. Krabs' Great City Tour - A grand wave of video game animals come to Animaltown for a touristic vacation. #The Black Night - TBD. #The Sick - Jerry is giving Spike some chocolate bars and fudge brownies. So, he realizes chocolate is bad for a dog's digestion. Meanwhile, #Krabs of Emotion - Tired of Plankton's evil schemes, Mr. Krabs decides to host a limited game show to get rid of Plankton but it becomes popular, which it forces Mr. Krabs to continue the show. #Mighty Mouse vs. Renzilla - In a episode parodying superhero films, Ren becomes an angry Kaiju-like creature as a result of being mutilated by nuclear toxics, so Mighty Mouse must to save the world. # #Don't Be Cat! - In a normal day, Pluto is forced to catch Tweety, but he don't like to act like cat. Meanwhile, Brain attempts to get a musical on Broadway, but is surprised to find that Pinky wrote a musical which is much more popular. #Stay with Me, Auggie! - After he brokes a collection of vases, Doggie Daddy grounds Auggie Doggie for twelve weeks until he learned his lesson, but Auggie Doggie runs away from home, to Doggie Daddy's dismay and sadness. #Other Two Humans in an Animal World - A couple of humans comes to Animaltown, where they are going to mix the citizens together, Jimmy and Heloise must stop the couple. # #Battle of the Greeds - Donald's uncle Scrooge McDuck comes to Animaltown to visit his nephew, but he had conflict with Mr. Krabs due to Scrooge being more successful and richest than him. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise must stop Elmer from hunting Yakky Doodle. #For Doll's Sake! - After various pervs calls her "doll" a billion of times, Lola Bunny tries to make something to avoid it. Meanwhile, Patrick makes the biggest-and-largest ice cream in the world. #Who Done It? - In a parody of film noir movies, detectives Mickey and Minnie are in a massive mystery trying to discover who killed Elmer and other people from various places. #Environmental Danger - The Doggies are worried about the environmental damage, they must recruit the citizens to reveal the guy who plagues the city. Meanwhile, various normal animals (known as the "non-anthropomorphic ones") created an Ark Departments just for four-legged animals, much to Mr. Krabs' anger. #Dr. Goosewing and Mrs. Heloise - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the Count Duckula episode Dr. Goosewing and Mr. Duck, Dr. Von Goosewing creates a formula for carpet stains removal that when accidentally drunk, the victim becomes the complete opposite of their original selves, and plans to use it in other attempt to capture and kill Heloise, but ending also using it on some of the other Ark Departaments people in the process. # #A New Guy in Town - Huckleberry Hound is visiting Animaltown, because he comes for the most perfect department. Meanwhile, when Cecil Turtle, a customer service representative, intentionally cuts off the Ark Departments' cable TV, Heloise declares war and gets revenge. #Sanrio Sucks - During a travelling through train, Ren was "adopted" by Hello Kitty as "her brother", despite Ren demaining that he don't like Asian cats. Meanwhile, Heloise is kidnapped by a sorcerer named Gargamel, who wants revenge on her for "stealing" his spell book. #Krabs' New Life - Mr. Krabs secretly have a rich life in an anchor-shaped mansion where he keeps his money, due to a wizard's wish. When Squidward discovers it, he begins to menace to told everybody about Mr. Krabs' new life unless he agrees to serve him to his every need, forcing Mr. Krabs to trying and wishing his former life again. Meanwhile, after stealing a bottle with a dancing elf inside, Swiper gets trapped in the bottle when he opens it. #The Coin - Squidward finds an ancient and mysterious coin that he thinks has something to do with Mr. Pickles. Meanwhile, Lola Loud is kidnapped by a pedophile wolf (Walter Wolf). At the same time, Gary runs away from home after feeling neglected by an angry SpongeBob. The episode then ends up with a cliffhanger ending where Lola Loud discovers her brother Lincoln is still alive and is one of Mr. Pickles' Steves. #Memory Trouble - Leaving off from the cliffhanger in the previous episode, Lola Loud and Squidward try to hurry the Ark Departaments but Lincoln unfortunately beats them the departaments and is later diagnosed by Tom to have amnesia to make up where he's been. Arnie gets the idea for everybody to go into a memory store where Lincoln can restore his memories and see where he's really been and this frightens Mr. Pickles, who knows the police who searches him (which knows him as a well-known serial killer refere as "the Pickle-Eating Killer", as he terrorizes many places in Animaltown) would find his lair if they also see the memories, and urges him to delete the memories. Meanwhile, SpongeBob sets out with Patrick, Jimmy and Heloise to search for Gary and bring him back to his rightful home. #Dinoapocalypse - A band of survived dinosaurs comes and invades Animaltown. # #New Leaf - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name, Plankton says he is giving up on both his evil ways and his many tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula to turn the Chum Bucket into a store, and even renames The Chum Bucket to The Chumporium, but Mr. Krabs is smart not to believe him, certain that it is just another one of Plankton's schemes to get the secret formula. Meanwhile, Bo and Lanolin try to steal various household objects. #Welcome to the Jungle, Bitches - TBD. #Monster Talent - Daffy offers lessons in boxing and friendship for monsters. Meanwhile, Speedy expands his business. At the same time, Bugs is a local celebrity. #Best Frenemies - Mr. Krabs loses his first dime earned and accuses Squidward of stealing it. Squidward gets fed up with his employer's cheapness and insults, so he quits his job and steals the Chum Bucket from Plankton to making it his own restaurant and turning it into an overnight success, forcing Plankton and Mr. Krabs work together to stop it. #Where No Animal Has Gone Before - In a take of 2001: A Space Odyssey, Darth Ren steals the endless happiness of the system, so rebels Mickey and Minnie must defeat him. #Mickey Tales - Mickey and Minnie find a job by founding a bookstore. Meanwhile, Brian, Squidward Jimmy and Heloise are sent by Mr. Krabs to Springfield to retrieve both the Krabby Patty recipe and the Ark Departaments deed since he sent them away to a bank to keep them safe from Plankton. #The Countryside Pays - The group of country bears from Gold Dust Beverage are gonna taking revenge on the citizens of Animaltown. #No Money, No Service, No Signals, Nothing!!! - Mr. Krabs launches a campaign against Roy in order to avoid tax evasion, but he discovers Roy makes the same against him and everybody agreeing. #A Storm Around the Ark - A stormcloud created by Brain comes to Animaltown and tries to killing all of the citizens. #TBD - Pinky and the Brain move to a rural farm, where Brain plans to raise and train giant vegetables to take over the world. Meanwhile #Golden Age and the Silver Ones - During celebrating the anniversary of the Golden Age, various citizens become savage, after eating a fire soup placed by Plankton. #Cineplex Chaos - Mickey and Minnie are finding a seat to see a movie. #Minnie, I Shrunk the Citizens - While testing with a sizing machine, Mickey and Minnie must find the solution to revert the size of the citizens. #It's Christmastime, You Bastards - #World War Warners - A parody of WWII about the Warners fighting the Nazi army led by Adolf Hitler (who is portrayed as a Tex Avery-style wolf). Season 4 (2022) #Frog Day Nonsense - A gang of frogs is going to take over the city, but four turtles must stop them. #Itchy and Scratchy's Big Break - TBD #Se Busca - When the Department of Homeland Security moves the Road Runner to the #1 spot on its "Most Wanted" list, Wile E. and Baron Silas von Greenback both set out to catch him. Wile E. wants to catch him so he can keep his job, because he inadvertently let him over the border. Von Greenback wants to catch him to reclaim the top spot on the list. Meanwhile, Heloise tries to kill Patrick for ruining her picnic (date) with Jimmy, but failing. #Cartoon Animal Town Viewer Mail - Mickey and Minnie introduce the show, consisting of three short stories in response to requests they have received from viewers. #Itchy vs. The Teen Titans - #Heloise's Family Reunion - Heloise is chosen to host the family reunion but she's not too keen on the idea as she knows that her relatives will attack her if they discover her evil side. #Bedtime Stories - Itchy tells Kevin and Wendy his own versions of well-known stories. #Dancing with the Animals - A parody of Dancing with the Stars. #Mousetrapping a Murderer - During a night at the bar, Itchy tells Scratchy and Wile E. about his life before moving to Animaltown, which explain why he became homicidal, his first legal problems and how he became into a public enemy to humans. Meanwhile, # #Fault of a Plankton - In a attempt to get rid of Plankton forever, Mr. Krabs decides to framing him for a robbery, but it backfires when Plankton makes the same thing to him, with the two rivals ending in jail. Meanwhile, Squidward decides that he had enough of Mr. Pickles' torment and decides to catch him and expose him to his neighbors for once and all. #The Tale of Two Swindlers - In a parody of animated fantasy films (mainly Disney films) narrated by Heathcliff disguised as a wizard, two con-men named Honest Heloise and Jimdeon (Jimmy and Heloise parodying Honest John and Gideon from Walt Disney's Pinocchio) try to get a person to trick, but with various unfortunate consequences coming around them (for Heloise, anyway) as a result. #My Little Porny - The Mane Six begin filming a porno film. Meanwhile, Mickey, Minnie, Bugs and Daffy accidentally cause chaos in Mr. Krabs' house. # #Schoolhouse Suck! - Tyler decides to teach his siblings about the positive side of not being in school. Meanwhile, TBD # # # #Heloise the Poor - After realizing she is having little money to pay her half of the rent in her apartment with Jimmy, Heloise decides to she and Jimmy have to move away from the Ark Departaments to get a new job before Mr. Krabs kicks them out, but Dr. Von Goosewing remains interfering with her plans once they moved out. Meanwhile, after emptying the Krusty Krab's grease trap, Mr. Krabs illegally dumps it behind the Chum Bucket which starts a greasy war between Mr. Krabs and Plankton to increase the taste of their food with greasy entrées, so Mickey and Minnie must find a way to stop it. #Robot Love Chases You - While clearing the Krusty Krab after one of Plankton's failed plans, Mr. Krabs meets and falls in love with a anthropomorphic pile of cash named Cashina. Unknown to Mr. Krabs, however, Cashina is actually a robot piloted by Plankton who intends to scam Mr. Krabs into giving him the Krabby Patty secret formula. Meanwhile, when Heloise creates a robot duplicate of herself as her assistant, Jimmy falls in love with it. Heloise becomes jealous and tries to get rid of her replica. #and Lola Loud-focused episode - TBD. Meanwhile, the Krabby Patty is banned by the Blue Haired Lawyer (from The Simpsons) just for being "fun and delicious". # #Porky's Bible Stories - Porky tells four religious Christian tales of the Animals' Bible: Adam and Eve Mouse (Mickey and Minnie), Moistty (Tweety), King Krabs vs. Plantiath II (Mr. Krabs and Plankton) and Jesus Mouse (Jerry). #Mr. Krabs' Past - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Friend or Foe? and the The Looney Tunes Show episode The Shell Game. Mr. Krabs and Plankton have been rivals for a long time. However, one day, Mickey and Minnie discover a photo revealing a shocking secret from Mr. Krabs and Plankton. When they confront Mr. Krabs about the secret, he reveals that he and Plankton were actually best friends during their childhood. Through a series of flashbacks, Mr. Krabs tells the story of how that friendship deteriorated, the cause of their rivalry, how Mr. Krabs became obsessed with money, how Plankton became a villain, and how the Krabby Patty was created in the process. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise become victims for a conman turtle (Cecil Turtle) after unknowingly selling Daffy's beloved armchair. #Duo Conflicts - TBD Meanwhile, Lola Loud tries to stop aliens from conquering her palace, but failing. #Trouble in Prison - Mr. Raccoon is arrested again and this time is sent in a prison island due to a mistake. # #Casper Visits Animaltown - Klaus' friend from Facebook Casper and his three wicked uncles came over from Whipstaff Manor to Animaltown, but Dr. Von Goosewing chases the uncles when he realizes their visit. # #Heloise in School - Heloise is forced to go to elementary school after being confused with a little girl due to her looks. Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie learns why Porky is called a bummer by Squidward when Porky falls for every upsell that is offered to him, and what's worse is that Porky doesn't know the difference between an upscale and a good offer. At the same time, Mr. Krabs and Plankton have to take driving school classes, but their rivalry gets in the way of them actually learning anything. #Chick Magnet - After Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Sally Acorn being caught in Donald and Daffy's apartament doing inappropriate stuff, the Brain has the idea of using them and the rest of the Freedom Fighters to attract Sonic fans to train them to his world domination plans. Meanwhile, Lola Loud tries to impress Spike after discovering he thinks she is a bad influence for Tyke. # # # # # # # #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Seasons 3-4 - TBD Season 5 (2023) #The Starving Olympics - A parody of The Hunger Games, TBD #Buses, Subways and Taxi Cabs - An adult-oriented remake of the Hey Arnold episode Buses, Bikes and Subways, Dr. Von Goosewing takes the Warners to a field trip in the art museum to think about a new plan to kill Heloise. When they are left, Pinky and Brain will find a way to the Ark Departments before it's too late. Meanwhile, #Lethal Weapons - Bugs becomes a black belt while working out the aggression he feels towards tourists from New York who flock to Animaltown during autumn. Meanwhile, Woody leaves Knothead and Splinter to be taken care by Mr. Krabs while he's on an work on drug traffic in Mexico, much to his dismay since they use his money to buy video games and food. #Mentally Insane Krabs - Plankton hasn't tried to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula in a while... and that's making Mr. Krabs goes insane. Meanwhile, Goofy is kidnapped by Mr. Kat and Screwy Wolf to have him as a slave. # # # # #Heathcliff's Dad's Visit - Heathcliff lies to his convict father, telling him that he owns a restaurant named the Krusty Cat to fulfill a promise he made, but must keep the lie going when he comes to visit. Meanwhile, Patrick's lemonade stand is unsuccessful until he gets a secret ingredient from Squidward. # #You Need a Date - Rabbit forces Lola Loud to get dates, which give her several bad luck issues. Meanwhile, # # # # #It's Doing Time, Lola Loud - After Lola Loud's most recent arrest (this time for threatening Tom, Bobo and Krazy), Rabbit tells her that if she gets arrested again, he'll sent her to a boarding school. When Lola Loud gets arrested again, she tries to get out of jail before Rabbit realizes it. Meanwhile, Plankton also goes to jail, but the Krabby Patty secret formula is taken as evidence, forcing Porky, Petunia, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs to impersonate police officers to get it back. # # # # # # # # # # #One Krabs Trash - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name. Mr. Krabs accidentally sells Goofy a priceless item and he tries to get it back. Meanwhile, the Warners try to buy Mr. Krabs' garage, mistaking the word "Garage sale". At the same time, Mr. Raccoon is arrested after one of SpongeBob's driving exam accidents, making SpongeBob to trying to get him out. # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 5 - TBD Season 6 (2024) # # # # #Black and White Day - Animaltown celebrates the introduction of rubber hose animation and its surreal gags, but Plankton plans a new evil plan involving the celebration. # # # # # # # #Since When Did Cartoons Become Wacky Again? - Patrick tells to the audience how Mickey and Minnie brought slapstick comedy and gags back to Animaltown after the Flying Dutchman scaring away many people. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Last Judgement Day - Mickey and Minnie must travel around the world to investigate about some mysterious disappearances. #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 6 (TBD 2026) - TBD Specials See List of Cartoon Animal Town episodes ''Soaring Around the World'' episodes The Soaring Around the World episodes are a series of hallmark travel episodes. It is based on The Simpsons episodes where the Simpsons travel around the world, as well as the Road to... episodes from Family Guy. These episodes have always involved a few main characters in some foreign, supernatural or science-fiction location, unrelated to the show's normal location in Animaltown. The episodes are also notable for having some characters from well-known animated series as guest stars. #Soaring Around France - #Soaring Around India - #Soaring Around Africa - #Soaring Around Brazil - #Soaring Around the Multiverse - #Soaring Around Arabia - #Soaring Around Australia - #Soaring Around Transylvania - #Soaring Around Italy - #Soaring Around Germany - #Soaring Around Japan - #Soaring Around England - #Soaring Around Argentina - #Soaring Around Chile - #Soaring Around Mexico - #Soaring Around South Korea - #Soaring Around Poland - #Soaring Around the Iberian Penninsulas - #Soaring Around Thailand - #Soaring Around Russia - #Soaring Around the Space - Halloween specials (a.k.a. Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments) # Curse of the Homeless Owl/In the Lair of the Evil Dog/Without a Hitch (TBD 2020) - The homeless owl from Curse of the Mice curses the Krusty Krab/Heloise and Dr. Von Goosewing are forced to join forces when Mr. Pickles steals Heloise's science book and Von Goosewing's guns/Wade finds that unimaginable terror lurks at every turn when he drives at night. # Evil Krabs/Night of Zombie Animals/Werewolf Jimmy (TBD 2020) - When a villainous and greediest version of Mr. Krabs from other dimension (who's also the "Plankton" from his world due to being naked) appears, he causes chaos all over town and Mr. Krabs is framed for his actions/Mickey and Minnie contend with the zombies of recently killed trick-or-treaters coming out of the ground/Jimmy is accidentally petting a wolf in the forest. When Heloise and Von Goosewing see him, he transforms into a wild werewolf. # I Was a Mutant Squidward/Dr. Ren and Mr. Höek/Rest in Peace, Bulldog (TBD 2020) - Sandy's experimental teleportation device malfunctions, melding SpongeBob, Heloise, Tweety and Squidward into one body/When Ren gets hold of Stimpy's cloning liquid, he splits into two Rens, one evil and one indifferent/Spike is accidentally hit by Heloise from driving her car. She takes him to the hospital and realizes Spike is dead. To worse things, he comes back as a zombie and starts chasing her. # Deal with the Devil/A Vicious Cycle/Welcome to the Animaltown Triangle (TBD 2021) - Pinky sells his soul so that the Brain can take over the world. Brain challenges the Devil (The Red Guy from Cow and Chicken) to get Pinky's soul back/The Doggies are antagonized by a cursed cycle/Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy discover that Mr. Krabs has gone missing. While they investigate, they get accidentally sucked into an alternate realm called the "Animaltown Triangle". There, they discover three vampire ducks, who steal various items and stockpile them in the island. # Vampire Moose/Witch Chasing Girl/Mr. Krabs: Celebrity Killer (TBD 2021) - A vampire moose's dairy routine is shown around the segment/Witch Hazel's claim to be the ugliest witch of all is threatened by a Halloween witch who turns out to be Lola Loud trick-or-treating with Tyke/After accidentally killing Krusty the Clown over the destruction of a mural in the Krusty Krab's playground that used his image without his express permission, Mr. Krabs is hired by two ad agents who have discovered a legal loophole in using celebrity likenesses in their advertising campaigns. # Curse of the Mummy Sponge/I Dream of Daisy/Werewolf Trouble (TBD 2021) - Squidward go to a trip to Egypt and find a light blue diamond. He enters the pyramid and accidentally takes an giant diamond from a mummy sponge, who resembles SpongeBob./The Blue Aardvark finds a magic lamp with a genie version of Daisy./TBD # The Krabby Patty That Ate Animaltown/Ghosts of Old Hollywood/Tom's Mousey Nightmares (TBD 2022) - While looking for spare change, Mr. Krabs notices an over-sized soybean at Sandy's appartament. Mr. Krabs is interested in what could have enlarged the plant, and Sandy revealed an experimental growth formula, which Mr. Krabs steals out of sight. At the Krusty Krab, he uses the growth formula on a Krabby Patty, but it keeps on growing until chaos erupts. At the end, Mickey and Minnie defeat the Krabby Patty monster by making SpongeBob by acquitting him, while Mr. Krabs is arrested for both steal Sandy's formula and create the monster and punished by forcibly giving away free Krabby Patties for 20 years, while two police officers hold on to his eyes to make him watch/TBD/TBD # Donald in Video Game Land/Lola the Wicked Witch/Alien Animals vs. Vampires (TBD 2022) - Donald buys a new video game but, when he turns on his console and plays the game, Donald accidentally enters the video game's world. He have to join the video game's characters to go back home./TBD/TBD # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments Christmas specials #Christmas in Animaltown (TBD 2020) - #How Plankton Stole Christmas (TBD 2020) - #Nice or Naughty in Christmas (TBD 2021) - Plankton turns everybody in Animaltown from nice to naughty by feeding them his special jerktonium-laced fruitcakes and transforming them into jerks in his attempt to get the Krabby Patty secret formula. However, when it is revealed that the only victims capable of surviving the mineral are Mickey, Minnie, Spike, Tyke, SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Jimmy, Heloise and Brian because of their stay in the Ark Departaments for preparing a Christmas party, they must travel to the North Pole to save the rest of Animaltown from getting coal for Christmas. #Alien Animals Rule Christmas - TBD # # # # # # Title cards Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6